battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Union of Soviet Socialist Republics/@comment-17969412-20170509004036
OOC: Q_Q Moscow News of a German attack flood throughout the Soviet Union. The poor casus belli for the attack (OOC: Let's be honest, you can't really stop a terrorist attack from happening until too late, and invading a country based on the grounds of negligence is even worse - if that's the case, then the US deserves to be invaded by every country in the world) soon sprouted intense debate in the halls of the Supreme Soviet. The invasion of France was compared widely to the invasion of France in 1940, and with increasing anti-communist rhetoric coming from the west, most citizens of the Union knew that they would be next, subjugated under the whim of a German Empire. Preparations were made immediately. Huge military formations readied their equipment, and sirens rang off across the streets in Moscow, Kiev, Minsk, and other important cities. In the halls of the Supreme Soviet, the General Secretary of the Union has sent a speech to everyone within the Soviet Union. Regular programming throughout the country was interrupted for a brief moment as Lavochkin spoke to the entirety of the Union: "Workers, Farmers, Soldiers, and Heroes of the Soviet Union!" "As many of you have heard in the news, Germany, as well as Singapore, has commuted a ruthless and unprovoked attack the sovereign state of France. Countless men and women of the French, people who don't even want to be part of a greater war on ideology, have fallen into the German yoke. Countless more have had their sovereignty taken away by the imperialist forces of Singapore." "This all but continues a long chain of German aggression, expansionism, and threat. They say that the Union is overly big, powerful. They say that the Worker's Revolution must be stopped by the edge of a bayonet. They have forgotten that they, the Germans, have become the exact thing that they have warned and feared about! While the Soviet Union has abandoned all of its claims on Africa and given the Central African Socialist Commonwealth a chance at sovereignty, Germany has rushed headlong in a race to reclaim and destroy the sovereignty of the African nations by turning them into overseas territories! Even then, even when the Soviet Union has lost territory - even going so far as to grant two of its republics complete independence, they have painted us as the principal threat to Europe!" "Let's not forget about the Singaporean imperialists, who have tried, on many occasions, to take the sovereignty of other nations! They have tried to take the Georgian people, the Georgian way of life, and twist it, conform it to their own! Now, they have come again to take the sovereignty of France as well! They see democracy and liberalism of the world as a threat because they hate independence and freedom!" "Now, both have invaded France for an action that they cannot avoid nor prevent! This time, there are no ideological differences, no political encouragement. This time, they are partitioning the sovereign state of France just to assert their overbearing dominance over the entirety of Europe. Just like the imperials in 1914, just like the Hitlerites in 1941, they have brought to the world a precedent of total war and terror, the likes never saw before! This time is no different! "How could it have happened that Germany expanded so aggressively, free to call with their voices of hatred and anger, with impunity? Is it really true that the German imperialist troops are invincible and 'superior' to our Red Army and Navy, as these braggart imperialist propagandists are blaring forth?" "Of course not! History shows that there are no invincible armies and never have been. Napoleon’s "Grand army" was considered invincible, but it was beaten successively by the armies of Russia, England, and Europe! The German army in the period of the Great War was also considered invincible, but it was beaten to a pulp several times by Russian and British-French troops, and was finally smashed to the ground by said troops! The Hitlerite Wehrmacht in the Great Patriotic War has been deemed invincible after steamrolling through countries, but they have been stopped by the overwhelming zeal and superior firepower of the Soviet Union, a nation that they considered inferior in all respects, and the allied powers of which they gravely underestimated! Now, their Fourth attempt at a "German Reich" is set on the same path!" "It is all but essential that our people, the Soviet people, must appreciate the full terror that Germany is bringing forth and give up all complacency, casualness and the mentality of peaceful constructive work that was so natural before the war, but which is fatal to-day, when war has radically changed the whole situation. The enemy is cruel and implacable. They are out to seize our land, to subject us Ukrainians, Byelorussians, Russians, Tatars, Siberians, Uzbeks. and all other proud people of the motherland to Tsardom, to Germanize them like they did with the Poles, Hungarians, Czechs, Slovakians, and Africans! The Soviet people must realize this and abandon all complacency; they must mobilize themselves and reorganize all their work on a new, war-time footing, where such acts of tolerance must end and all must be brought up to prevent a German forced hegemony across the lands of the Worker's Revolution!" "I call upon all nations in the world - republics, communist regimes, and even other imperial powers to oppose German expansionism once and for all, to finally bring peace to the world fraught with the specter of total war and annihilation, to finally stop these cold-hearted imperialists under any means possible!" "All our people for the support of the defense of our motherland!" "All our forces for the support of our heroic Red Army and our glorious Red Navy!" "All the forces of the people for the destruction of the enemy!" "Forward to victory!" ---- War has not been officially declared, but the invasion of France has heightened huge tensions throughout Europe, and especially within the CCCP, who view the German threat as the most immediate. The Soviet Union has already mobilized for the past several months, so upon minutes after the speech was given, the Black Sea fleet, as well as the Baltic Fleet, starts to mobilize and join the Borkish sortie out to sea. On the ground, nothing really happens on the plains of Europe, but throughout the Soviet Union, contingency plans, defensive strategies, and military installations are activated. The tank traps, mud traps, and the vast network of defenses served dual purposes - both as cover for Soviet troops if Germany happens to invade, and it also served to hamper the German logistical supply line as long as possible. The citizens closest to the border of Germany start to evacuate, under the guardship of the Red Guards. All possible harvest was cut up and carried towards the east, where they would be safe from the inevitable German advance. However, evacuation would take a while, and until then, they must defend and hold the line - whatever the cost may be. The Union's Southern neighbor, the Romanian-Bulgarian Commonwealth, has a much milder rhetoric than the Soviet Union, but tensions are heightened, although not to the extreme of the Soviet Union. Likewise, if the worst comes to worse - and a conflict breaks out - they would most likely remain neutral in the conflict.